Into the Deadlands Act I: Arrival
by Viceakin Archive
Summary: Okay, my first serious fanfic. This is a crossover between RWBY and the TTG Deadlands. After they lost a bet to a demon, Team RWBY is transported to the deadlands, Will they be able to survive, or will they become a Wendigo's Lunch. Also, listen to the band, "Blues Saraceno" you won't regret it. People who helped with the book so far, Review Dude. Act I is over, folks.
1. Prologue

**Into the Deadlands: Prologue **

**Colorado, 1877**

Yang Xiao Long wakes up in a grassy meadow, with flowers growing around them. Unsure of where she is at, She looks around to see a town in the distance, with smoke coming from it. A armored wagon is boosting away from the town, and the wagon wakes up Ruby Rose, leader of the team, scratching her head as to how they got here.

Ruby looks around to see the town that is currently in the middle of a war, and says, "We need to help th-" She's cut off by the reactor exploding, causing a explosion nuclear worthy. The sound wakes up the rest of the crew, and making them panic. Blake gets up and stares at the explosion, swearing that she can see a laughing skull within the explosion.

Weiss immediately begins running for her life, causing the rest of the crew run with her, with Blake looking at the explosion while running. They end up in the small town of Elsin, and the sheriff says, "You from Aspen? If so, come with me, they'll treat you at the saloon." They follow him to find more people, some with missing limbs being treated for injuries.

Yang notices people at the bar, trying to drink away what they saw at Aspen. Weiss asks, "What the hell happened here?!" in a confused, yet demanding tone. The sheriff looks at Weiss and says, in a angry tone, "Black Regiment, the Dandies, the Union, and the confederates all fighting at once, that's what happened." and looks at all of them and says, "If you left Aspen a minute later, you would have been caught by the blast. Now, I don't have your names so if ya'll can say your names that be swell."

Yang walks up and states her name, "Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister, Ruby Rose." She points at her, and Ruby nods at the sheriff's direction, then continuing to think about the explosion, she had never seen anything like it.

Weiss looked at the sheriff and said, "Weiss Schnee, daughter of the owner of the Schnee Dust Company." The sheriff looked at her confused for a moment and said, "The Schnee what now?" Weiss was a little shocked and said, "You know… the biggest dust supplier?" The sheriff just began laughing and said, "Your telling me that there's a company that's dedicated to making the dust on the windowsill?" Weiss looked like she could rip out the man's spine.

Blake puts a hand on Weiss's shoulder and says, "Don't mind her, she has a bit of a temper-" She earned a slap from Weiss by saying that. "Anyways, I'm Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you."

The sheriff was not looking at her, but her ears. Blake looked down to see her bow on the floor, and she froze. "Welp, looks like the **CAT** is out of the bag now." Yang said, and the sheriff felt his sides launch to orbit in laughter. Blake gets her bow and puts it back on, then runs out of the saloon.

Ruby walks up to the sheriff and says, "That's all of us, and we are team RWBY!" The sheriff burst out laughing yet again. The injured look at the sheriff like he's gone mad and he says, "I think we should continue this conversation outside." He walked out of the saloon, and the girls follow.

They find Blake staring at the moon, confused on why it isn't shattered like a plate. The rest of the team look up and see the moon whole. Reactions are mixed, and the sheriff is confused just by looking at the moon. "Uhh… girls?" He snapped his finger to get their attention.

"Where are we?" Ruby said, hoping for answers. "Your in Els-" he was cut off by Yang, "No, which kingdom are we in?" The sheriff looked confused, then said, "Are you from the UK, by any chance?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"NO, _NO, __**NO!" **_Weiss said, panicking. "Why the hell are you panicking!" The sheriff yelled, concerned for this young lady. "Because she's having a mental breakdown due to this being not our world of origin." Blake said, with confidence.

The sheriff looked absolutely dumbfounded, before saying, "Did all of you escape a insane asylum?"


	2. Chapter 1: How did we get here?

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 1**

Weiss looks at him and says, "How dare you call me a loon!" Ruby says, "Let's go inside, I'll tell you about how the heck we got here." The sheriff, wanting to hear more mad ramblings, decides to humor Ruby and say, "Sure, why not?" 

They enter the saloon again, and they sit at the bar, and Ruby gets a water and says, "So… we were at the deserts of Vacuo, heading to a potential camp for the White Fang, a Faunus rights group turned into a extremist terrorist group." The sheriff looked at Blake and said, "I guess that's what you are, a Faunus." Blake nodded before drinking her water.

**(Vacuo, around five hours ago.)**

Yang was in the back of the Bullhead, checking her Dust when the chopper began being attacked by some Nevermore's, Yang opens the door, and begins firing at the beast with Ember Celica, causing it to back off for a little bit.

Rose opens the door on the other side, and fire on the other Nevermore with Crescent Rose, "her baby", as she describes it. With her weapon being a sniper rifle, it shoots right through its armor, and into its skull. The Nevermore falls, dead.

**(Back to present day.)**

"Hold on, are you trying to tell me that you killed giant birds in a flying machine, with a gun that can change to melee to ranged at the click of a button? I simply find that untrue." The Sheriff said.

Ruby scratched the back of her head and said, "Yep, it's all true... you gotta take my word for it." The sheriff looked at her like she was from another world and said, "Alright, Continue."

**(And back to the past.)**

Ruby goes back inside the chopper, and they land about three miles from the camp. Blake got her Gambol Shroud, and made sure she was in working order before they attacked. They walked into the camp, and the White Fang pulled out their guns and said, "Get the fuck outta here!"

Yang pulled out her gun, and fired several stun rounds into the guys chest cavity. The rest of the White Fang fired at our Crew, but they switched to melee, oh it got bloody. Yang with her bare fists, beat a man to almost death, while Ruby is crippling people with her scythe . Blake decides to use her weapon as a baseball bat, and knocks a soldier cold. Weiss used her semblance to freeze the enemy.

Ruby then notices the tree and walks towards it. It looked like it was groaning, and that's when they looked up. They saw a Nevermore, staying still in the air. Ruby looked through her scope and saw it that it was pretending to move, by flapping its wings. Ruby tries to take the shot, but is transported a second before the shot, causing her to shoot the roof.

"Jesus, put that gun down!" The man at the table said with a bit of panic. Ruby puts her gun away, and sits down, with the rest of the crew. Ruby sees that he looks like a Grimm, but here it was, carefully shuffling cards.

"You must be confused as to how and why you are here, correct?" The grimm man said in a Texas accent. Yang asked with a demanding tone,"Where the hell did you bring us?!"The Grimm man adjusts his tie before saying, "Your clearly at a blackjack table, madam." in a reserved tone.

Weiss sees the that the grimm man has beard, one that's not been shaved in months. Blake looks around for a little bit, and sees that they are in a saloon, most likely in Vacuo. Ruby asks, "What's blackjack?" with childlike optimism.

The Grimm man, simply says to the young woman, "It's a card game madam. You just gotta make it to 21, or get a blackjack at the start of the game, with a ace and a ten, at the beginning of the game." Blake asks, "What's the buy in?" The grimm man sighs and states, "There is no buy in, but I bring a reward if you beat this hand."

The grimm man pulls out a copy of 'Hoyle's book and games.' and says, "This here book is famous among hexslingers and hucksters, people will kill for this book. Especially if it's the first edition."

This sent a shiver down Ruby's spine, and thought to herself, 'What information is in that book for people to kill for it?' "However, if you lose, you'll be thrown into a world of madness, where monsters can easily rip you in half to make you it's lunch." The grimm man said. Reactions were mixed, Ruby looked terrified, Yang looked excited, Weiss looked calm but was secretly panicking, and Blake tried to calm her stomach herself before she vomited in a bin at the image of a demon tearing her in half.

The Grimm man let out a sound of disgust before saying,

"You could simply not bet, and not get thrown in that mess, and return to your everyday lives." The grimm man said, giving them a choice.

"I'm in." Yang said, sounding like a crazy person. "Yang, if your coming, i'm coming." Ruby said, trying to protect her sister. "If we lose this bet, someone will have to protect these fools, so deal me in." Weiss said, trying to act like a tough girl. "Guess i'm coming too, then." Blake said, because of peer pressure.

The grimm man shuffles the cards once more, and begins dealing. Blake calls, Weiss stands, Ruby splits, and Yang stands. The dealer reveals his cards to be blackjack, and everyone at the table loses.

"Welp, you better hope you don't become wendigo meat." The grimm man snaps his fingers, and they awake, in Colorado.

**(Back to the present.)**

"That bastard wa- _hic _was cheating!" Yang drunkenly said. "Kinda sounds like your a sore loser, Yang." Weiss said, expected to get slapped by Yang. Yang tries to slap Weiss, but she falls asleep due to alcohol.

Ruby was kinda panicked by her sister just falling asleep, so she said, "Is Yang gonna be alright?" The sheriff says, "Just get her a hotel, she'll be fine, also… she really is a sore loser, huh?" before falling off the bar stool and trying to do snow angels. "Yeah, she kinda is." Ruby says, before getting Yangs unconscious body, and dragging her to a hotel.

The hotel manager looks confused at a woman dragging the unconscious body of a woman to a room, but since she paid the amount for the room, he doesn't care and gives her the keys.


	3. Chapter 2: The morning after

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 2**

**(Yang's Side)**

Yang woke up with a hangover, she looked around to see that the room was made out of wood, there was a red square rug, a door that leads to the sink, and a fireplace with chairs around it. She gets up off the bed and finds a note on a drawer, _"Morning, Yang! We went to the general store to get some food, see you soon!" _It said.

Yang groaned, and walked out of the room, and down the stairs. "Looks like yer finally awake." The man said, and Yang looked at him. He was caucasian male, balding, with a goatee, looked like he hasn't slept for weeks, and he was wearing a blue suit and tie.

Yang nodded at him, and quickly found the outhouse and did her business. She walked out of the outhouse, and started to look around the town for a bit. There was a clinic, gun store, saloon, and a general store. She realized that there was a fountain in the middle, and she looked at it for a bit.

She decided to go to the gun store, to see what weapons they had created. She walked into the store and was greeted by the store owner. He was slightly on the chubby side, had blondish hair, recently shaved, he looked a bit tanned, and he was wearing overalls.

"The girl from another world enters my shop of all places, what brings you here madam?" The man said to Yang. She looked at the man and said, "It spread that fast, huh?" she then smirked, and asked for the catalogue. "One moment, madam." He walked away from the desk and into a closet to get the catalogue.

Yang looked around the store to see it lit up by lanterns, some guns on a wall, and a couple of showcases of some revolvers. The man comes back with the catalogue, and she starts browsing through it until she finds a pump action shotgun, on sale for only a hundred thirty-nine dollars.

"You know, your the talk of the town with that insane story that girl with the silver eyes told." The owner said, with a smirk. "That's my sister for you." Yang replied. "Let me guess, half sisters?" the owner said, knowing he would get a yes. She nodded yes, then pointed at the pump and said, "This'll do some damage, i'll take it!"

"Sure thing madam, just hand me the cash, and this here transaction is complete." Yang checked her pockets for her lien, but she found some cold hard cash that said, _"The united states of america, In God we trust." _ she counted that she had around five hundred dollars, and gave him a hundred thirty-nine dollars. She thought that the demon gave her the amount of lien in the form of dollars, so they wouldn't be broke.

The man goes back to the supply closet and grabs the almighty pump shotgun, which had carvings of an eagle on the stock. "Do you want some slugs with this?" The man said, and Yang nodded. He gets a box of slugs and says, "That'll add around five dollars, madam." She gives him the money, and grabs the box of slugs. "That Weiss girl was shocked when I said we don't sell dust." Yang gave a slight chuckle. Before she could respond, she hears glass shattering, and runs outside with her new toy in hand.

**(Weiss' Side, eight minutes ago…)**

Weiss is woken up by the bar owner, telling her to "Get a fucking hotel room, you non injured bum!" The man tried dragging her out, but she slapped the everloving christ out of the man, and walked out. She decides to go to the clinic to get bandages for when they finally leave the town.

She enters the clinic and sees a bench for waiting, surrounded by moving vines. "Don't sit there, the plants will get ya." The receptionist says, in an almost soulless tone. The face of Weiss looking at the plant is a form of shock and disgust.

"What the hell caused that to happen?!" Weiss yelped. "Some idiot decided to plant a ghost rock next to the seeds for the plants, you can guess what happened next." Weiss looked confused for a little bit before saying, "I'm sorry madam, but can you explain to me what this ghost rock is?"

The receptionist looked at her like she was a moron and said in a condescending tone, "Ghost rock is where the souls of the damned go. it's a good fuel source, or the cause of an explosion such as Aspen."

Weiss, asks for some bandages, but she says, 'We're out of stock right now, may I interest you in some potent health bitters?" She pulls from the desk a free sample, and Weiss reluctantly drinks it. It tasted like piss, but she feels like she can smash through a brick wall without getting so much as a scratch on her, so she says, "I'll take twenty!"

Six minutes later, after the staff is done filling up the crate that the twenty bitters are in, she gives the owner around hundred bucks for the bitters. Weiss grabs the bitters crate, and tries to walk off before the living plant grabs her by the leg and drags her back inside. The creature then smashes her through the window.

**(Blake and Ruby's Side, around twenty-five minutes ago…)**

Ruby woke up, and expected to be home again, thinking the night before was a dream. Alas, this was no dream. Ruby went to the sink, and washed her hair before walking out of the room, and saw that Blake was awake. She was scratching behind her ears before she noticed Ruby.

"Oh! Hello, Ruby." She sounded slightly surprised. "Good morning, Blake!" Ruby said with a smile. Blake walked to the sink, and washed her face when she noticed something. She looked closer to realize that, it was a whisker, just starting to grow. The Faunus girl understandably was concerned. _"Is this the next step of Faunus evolution?"_ She wondered.

"Ruby, Can you come to the mirror?" Blake said, to get Ruby's attention. Ruby walked over to see that Blake has a whisker. Ruby is confused at first, but begins to pet Blake's head and says in a cheerful tone, "Your becoming more of a kitty cat!" Blake just lets her do it, before saying, "Let's get some food, shall we?" Ruby nodded in excitement before saying, "Do you think they will have chocolate chip cookies?"

"I'm sure they'll have chocolate chip, Ruby." Blake responded, before Ruby's eyes lit up like she was in a candy store. Ruby writes a letter to Yang, they walk out of the hotel, and say goodbye to the owner, before exiting the hotel. They find the general store, which has a broken window.

They enter the store to find many display shelves with food, smokes, alcohol, and gum. They see a blood stain on a wall, and a man with his arm in a cast. "Why hello there, Girls from another world, whatta need?" The man said with a smirk. He was somewhat tanned, wearing red suit pants, a white shirt, with a red overcoat.

Ruby said with a bit of a quiver, "W-Why is there a blood stain on the wall?" "No need to be so scared, girl, a robber tried to rob me last week so I just pulled out this," He pulled out a sawed off shotgun, "and told him to get the fuck outta my store, but he shot me in the arm, and I blew his head off." Ruby and Blake now know why the stain is there, to remind people that he will kill if they try to rob them.

"Well sir, my friend here wanted to know if you had some chocolate chip cookies." Blake said with a bit of a forced smile. "Sorry madam, I don't sell those here, but you can buy the ingredients for it." He then pulled up a catalogue and pointed to the ingredients page. Ruby was a bit sad that they didn't have any chocolate chip, but knew how to cook her own chocolate chip cookies in the just in case scenario so Ruby said, "How much for the ingredients?"

"Around twenty dollars, madam. Around ten for the metal tray." The man said with a smile. Ruby was shocked and said, "It's that cheap?!" Blake, now calm said, "Where's the fishing equipment?" The owner grabbed a fishing rod and some bait from the desk and put it on the counter. 'This'll be aro-" That's when he finally saw Blake's ears. "Now I know why you want fishing equipment." He pointed to her ears and continued, "Anyways, that'll be fifteen dollars."

"Ha ha, very funny. I bet my friend Yang would really enjoy your compa-" Blake hears Weiss shouting, then everyone hears glass shattering. Blake quickly pays for everything, then runs out to find Weiss get thrown at the fountain, smashing it. Yang cocks her new pump action shotgun, and rushes in to get Weiss in cover.

The plant creature tries to grab Yang, but she ducks for it to miss, and shoots the tentacles off. The creature bursts through the clinic wall to reveal its disgusting face. It grabs the sheriff and rips one of his legs off before throwing him at the gun shop. Before landing, the sheriff throws his revolver at Blake, who takes a quick liking to it, and shoots the creature in the eye.

The creature screams in pain, and Yang shoots at it with her shotgun. It tries to play dead, but the rest of the town shoots it up, finally killing it. The girl's stand up and Weiss tries to get some glass shards out of her. A platoon from the union comes into town and begins giving people medical help, including Weiss.

"Hey, mister military guy?" Ruby pokes the man's shoulder. "What, maam?" The man asks with a gravelly voice. "When will my friend be okay?" Ruby asked, scared for Weiss. "She's lucky to even be breathing, maam. Some glass shards almost hit her lungs. She'll be in critical condition for a few days, but she'll live." He responded with.

Ruby had a realization, how did she get hurt if they had aura? "Thank you for telling me she'll be okay." Ruby said. The man nodded his head, and Ruby walked off, realizing something is wrong with their aura's.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Ember

**(Author's Note, Here is a thank you to Review dude for giving me a plot idea I didn't even think of, thank you again, and lets get on with the show.)**

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 3**

**Beacon Academy, five days after Team RWBY's disappearance.**

Ozpin is looking at applications for potential students before Goodwitch walks in. "Oz, we got a recording of the radio's on the operations, you better listen to this." She placed down her scroll, and opened the audio file, and this is what played.

"_Pilot, this is Ruby, Enemy Camp is secured, ready for extraction, hold up I see something... ____What the…" Ruby said, in pretending to be serious tone. "What you seeing, Ruby?' The pilot said in a sorta gravelly voice. "It's a tree, it looks like its gro-" Ruby was cut off by the screech of a Nevermore._

"_NEVERMORE! LOAD… your du- why the heck isn't it moving?" Ruby asked. "I'm giving you the permission to fire, girls so LIGHT EM UP!" The pilot said in a demanding tone. The pilot didn't hear any gunshots, so he contacted their radios._

"_This is bullhead pilot, Ruby how copy?" The pilot said in a sorta demanding tone. He tried this with everyone several times before contacting Ozpin. "Headmaster, this is bullhead pilot 2-5, somethings gone terribly wrong."_

Ozpin was silent for a moment, then said, "And that's when I got contacted, stop the recording." In a stern tone. She turned off the recording and said, 'Before you ask, no we don't have any leads, they just vanished." Ozpin put his head in his hands, and said, "Send JNPR to investigate."

**Ember, Colorado, 9:00 PM**

Weiss slowly opens her eyes to find Ruby, Blake, Yang, and a doctor beside her. "Weiss, your awake!" Ruby said before hugging her. "Where… am I?" Weiss faintly said. "Your in Ember, Colorado, Madam." The doctor explained with a smile.

She adjusted her eyes to the light, and gets off the bed to stretch, and sees that she has bandages all over her chest. "When that… creature grabbed you by your legs, it smashed you into a window, then threw you out and onto the fountain, breaking it, and some of your ribs." The doctor said, in a serious tone.

Weiss saw that Blake was wearing something new, she had a black cowboy hat, shirt, pants, and an overcoat with a built in gun holster. Yang had gotten a yellow sweater, pants, and a gun holster on her back, where her shotgun was. Ruby was wearing a Red Vest, white undershirt, red pants, holsters, and a leather hat.

"Don't worry, Weiss! We got you some new clothes to!" Ruby said with a smile. "While you were in your coma, I checked out your friend, Blake was it?" Weiss nodded, and the doctor continued, "Well, she said you four were from another world, and I asked her to prove it, then she shows me her cat ears." Weiss looks at Blake and sees she's growing several whiskers. "She also told me she wasn't even human, that she was a faunus, animal/human hybrids from your world."

"Most humans are born with a ghost rock defence in their bodies, as to avoid mutation, but since your friend is not human, she is suffering the consequences of that by turning into a cat/human hybrid, with more on the cat side of things." The doctor said, while adjusting his tie. "She also told me about this thing called 'Aura' care to explain?"

"Aura is basically your soul protecting your body." Ruby said with a smile. "Welp, you four are lucky you didn't get possessed." The doctor said with a smirk. "Anyways, I may have a reason as to why your 'aura' is missing. Two words, Ghost rock. I believe your aura has gone away as a sort of protection method because, with ghost rock sometimes there's a very small chance of getting possessed by a soul in the stone, with your soul out and about, it'll be easier to possess." The doctor explained.

Team RWBY stayed silent for a little bit before Blake perked up and said, "Makes sense." Weiss asked, "How long will I be in the hospital for?" "If your walking around like that, looking like your not injured in the slightest, you should be free to go." The doctor responded with a smile. Weiss grabbed her new clothes, and went to the changing room.

**Three days ago, Elsin, Colorado...**

Ruby and co are next to the comatose body of Weiss Schnee, worried sick about her. "We need to get the injured to Ember, since the clean up of this is gonna be huge, and we'll be in the way." A soldier said, sounding pretty annoyed that they can't just wait before the injured are safe and sound. Some soldiers come to Weiss' body, and get her on a stretcher.

Ruby asks, "Where are you taking her?" in a bit of a scared tone. "Ember, ma'am… I assume your friends with her?" Ruby nodded before saying, "Can we come with? We just don't want to leave her side right now."

"Highly understandable ma'am, ill talk with my superior to see if he'll allow it." he said in a calm tone. He walked away to talk to his superior, who was mustached blonde guy with brown eyes, scars going across his face, almost like a claw mark. The man mustached man comes up to the girls and says, "Your free to come with us, girl." he said with a voice which can only be described as him being a chain smoker since he was a fetus.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby quickly said. "Oh, silly me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby said after realizing she didn't give her name. The man said, "Well, im Sergeant Major Chance Witiger, at your service. Just get on the wagon and we'll be set."

Blake says, "One moment!" and she runs to the general store and gets the cookie ingredients and metal tray they bought from the store. She runs back, and says, "Okay, we're ready!"

They enter the wagon with the injured Weiss and some doctors trying to get some of the glass out, and they go to Ember, Colorado.

**Around seven hours later…**

It's the dead of night, most of the team members are asleep except for Blake, as she's thinking about her recent mutations, _"How are my recent mutations even possible?" _ She wondered, hoping she would find an answer soon.

The wagon comes to a stop, and a random private says, "Welcome to Ember, all of you." Blake pushes Ruby and Yang to wake them up, and they do. Ruby slowly opens her eyes before saying, "Are… we there yet?" in a sleepy tone. "Yes we are you sleepy head." Blake patted Ruby's head while saying this.

Yang yawned before getting out of the wagon with the rest of the team. They see two doctors carrying Weiss on a stretcher, and bringing her to the hospital. They try to follow, but one of the doctors says, "She needs to be operated on, you can't visit her yet." in a stern tone. The team nods in understanding, before walking into the center of town, where they saw a massive statue of a woman.

They walked up to it and they saw a sign, so they read it, and it said,

"_This memorial statue is dedicated to the great founder of this town, Cinder Fall. 1824 - 1875."_

Their eyes widened when they read Cinder's name, how was she dead? They talked to her just a few days ago. Upon closer inspection, they saw that she had a scar on her left eye, Yang broke the silence by saying, "Just what the hell is going on?_" _she wondered, before hearing Ruby say, "Maybe that demon gave her a deal too?" in a confused tone.

It was silent for five seconds before Blake said, "Well it makes sense, and I don't think we'll get a better answer at the moment." in an agreeing tone. "I'll try to find a hotel." Ruby said before walking away.

Ember was a beautiful town, she could hear in the saloon everyone drunkenly singing songs. She saw a library, She'll tell Blake about that in the morning, and she saw a building called a brothel, whatever those were. She saw the church, and thought how beautiful it looked.

She found the hotel, and she entered it. "Welcome to the Ember Hotel, how may I help you today, madam?" The owner said in a forced cheerful tone. "I would like a room, please." Ruby said in a real cheerful tone. "How long do you think you'll be staying here?" The owner asked. "Around five days." Ruby said.

"That'll be around fifty dollars, ma'am." Ruby handed him the cash, and he handed her the keys. "Your room eight, ma'am." Ruby nodded at him, and walked outside to get the rest of the team minus Weiss.

She gets them and they return, and the owner opens his mouth a little in shock, before saying, "You could have told me that you were gonna bring more people." Ruby chuckled a little bit then they head up to their room, they open the door and they make themselves at home.

They saw that they have a small kitchen, and Ruby lights up and says, "I can make my chocolate chip!" Blake who had been holding onto the ingredients this entire time hands them to Ruby, and she quickly gets to work.

Fifteen minutes later, the cookies are done, and Ruby gives everyone a cookie, so it's spread evenly. Ruby also cooked one more cookie for Weiss, after she wakes up. After putting Weiss's cookie in a box, the girls go to bed and sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The Outlaw

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 4**

**Ember, Colorado. 9:15PM**

Weiss walked out of the changing room, in her new clothes, It was a White Vest with a light blue undershirt, and light blue pants with white flowers stitched onto it. "You look amazing in it!" Ruby said while hugging Weiss. "Uh… your kinda crushing my lungs, Ruby…" Weiss faintly said. Ruby dropped Weiss, and she gasped for air.

"Now, Miss Schnee, do you want the bill?" The doctor said in a sorta dull tone. "Sure, how much is it?" Weiss said, knowing she can afford it. "It comes out to around twenty-five dollars ma'am." The doctor said. Weiss was a bit shocked, _"It's that cheap?!" _She thought in her head. Weiss hands the doctor the cash, and off they go.

They arrive at the hotel they're staying at, and the owner just sighs. They enter their room, and Ruby hands Weiss a box. She opens it to find a chocolate chip cookie, just for her. "Thank's Ruby." She said in a grateful tone. "Usually you would reply in a snotty tone, what's wrong, Weiss?" Blake said.

Weiss would have given an angry response, but she said, "It's because I almost died, Blake!" She said in a loud and rash tone. Before Blake could respond, Weiss continued. "While I was in my coma, I heard that the doctors weren't even sure I would live!" Weiss shouted, looking like she could burst into tears at any moment.

Blake just gave Weiss a hug, and said, "It's okay, your going to be okay." in a calm and soothing tone. Everyone else hugged Weiss, and she finally burst into tears, and hugged everyone else back. "We'll get back to Remnant, don't worry!" Yang said with a smile. "And we'll always have each others back!" Ruby said with a toothy grin.

They stayed like that for around fifteen minutes until they heard yelling downstairs. They investigate to find Chance Witiger, tied up and held at gunpoint by a masked woman. "YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK OR THIS GUY GETS HIS FUCKING BRAINS SPILLING ON THE DIRT, YOU HEAR?!" The woman said, her voice sounding awfully familiar.

Yang pulled out her shotgun, and Chance yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID, PUT THE GUN DOWN!" In an angry tone. Yang threw her gun back in the building, almost hitting the owner in the face. ""Good, Good, now you better not follow, or else you and the rest of your friends get a painful death, you hear?" She said, in a cynical tone.

The woman picked up Chance with ease, and threw him onto a wagon. She got on, and they rode off. The hotel owner spoke up and said, "I wouldn't follow her if I were you, I heard a tale that a man followed her one day, The bastard returned him to town decapitated with his eyes gouged out." he said it with a quiver in his tone.

"Looks like she needs to be brought to justice." Yang said sounding like a crazy person again, and the owner groaned and said, "Alright, i'll give five-hundred bucks to anyone who survives her wrath." He said with a grimace. Yang got her gun from the counter, and the owner said, "You know we're gonna need weapons, right?"

The team looked like a deer in headlights for a moment before they ran to the gun shop. Ruby got a rife that can shoot through a buffalo. Blake got herself dual LeMat revolvers, with some engravings of wolves on them. Weiss got dual Sawed off shotguns, with leather grips. This cost them around seven-hundred dollars.

They walk out of the store, and finds the sheriff's office, next to the saloon. They enter the building, and the sheriff gets up from his chair and says, "What brings you to the sheriff's office, ma'am?" He said this in a clear and calm tone. He had dark brown hair, with green eyes, and growing a beautiful beard. "We're here to get permission t-" She was cut off by the Sheriff who said, "You don't need permission to bring me her head, but there will be a bigger reward for keeping her alive. I promise you that you'll get a front row seat to her hanging if you bring that bitch alive."

He said this in a calm, yet harsh tone. "Now, may I ask for you four your names so it can be put in the paper after you capture or kill her?" Ruby said, "I'm Ruby Rose, the blonde one is my sister, Yang Xiao Long, The white haired girl is Weiss Schnee, and the cat lookalike is Blake." She said with a smile.

The man was about to question the cat lookalike part then saw Blake with a few whiskers. "Welp, my name is Marcus, Marcus Fall." He offered his hand so they could shake it, and they did. Ruby spoke again, "Well, nice to meet you Marcus, but we need horses, as she went off on a wagon, with a hostage." She said in a serious tone.

Marcus got up and said, "Welp, I guess your reward just doubled if you bring him or her alive, got it?" with his voice a bit more serious. "I'll get you your horses, alright?" He then screamed, "MARY! WE NEED FOUR HORSES NOW!" A woman's voice said in response, "Did the four horsemen come to take your job?" in a sarcastic tone, and Ruby chuckled a little bit.

"No, it's some bounty hunters." He responded with. She walked out to find our group of "Bounty Hunters" and laughed saying, "Pfft, what are these girls gonna do, Scream until the ears of that bastard bleeds?" then she laughed her ass off. After thirty seconds, she regained her composure and said, "Sorry, the name's Mary Fall." She offered her hand, which the girls shook.

"I'll get some horses shortly, don't you worry, ya hear?" The girls nodded their heads, and waited outside. Around ten minutes later, Mary comes out with four horses with saddles and said, "Make sure to bring em back, you hear? I'm pretty sure that outlaw is around the lake south of here." The girls give her a thumbs up, and they ride off south.

(Five hours later…)

The sun had set, and our team was being led by Blake, with her cat like night vision. Blake spots some smoke rising, and slows down to get a better look. She got off her horse, and pulled out some binoculars, and looked at a camp, when she saw chance, tied up to a tree, bleeding from his forehead.

"It's Chance, get your guns!" Blake whispered, with an urgent tone. Ruby grabbed her buffalo hunting rifle, and found the criminal they were going to take alive sitting on a log, eating to what looks like rabbit meat with someone else. Ruby aimed for her knee and fired.

She screamed in agony, as her partner in crime looked to where the shot was fired and found our crew, and ran at them. Our crew rushed to the campsite, and her partner grabbed Ruby by the throat, and pulled out a knife, ready to kill her. Weiss pulled out one of her shotguns, and fired it at the man, blowing off his arm.

He screamed in agony, while Weiss just realized what she just did. He let go of Ruby, to try and cover his now stump of an arm, but he fell unconscious before he could cover his wound. Yang ran up to comfort Ruby, but she was shaking, with some of her face covered in the blood of the man Weiss just killed.

After around five minutes, the incapacitated woman spoke up, "You… you come here to claim my bounty?" she said in a weak tone. She had covered her wound with one of her rags, and just sat there, watching Yang comfort Ruby. Weiss walked up to her, and saw that her eyes were green.

"Ohhhh… It's you." She said to Weiss in a snarky tone. "Py… Pyrrha?" is all Weiss could say. "Well, are you gonna gawk at me or pick me up?" Pyrrha said in a semi-serious tone. Weiss broke out of her staring contest with Pyrrha, and picked her up and said, "Uhhh… guys? I have Pyrrha on me." in a confused tone.

Everyone looked at Weiss and Pyrrha, and Ruby realized she shot Pyrrha and said, "Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!" "Calm down Ruby, open my back and get the red glass out of it."

Chance finally spoke up and said, "You know er?" in a questioning tone. Yang responded with, "Yeah, she's one of our friends." Pyrrha said to Chance, "Nothing personal for tying you up, I was gonna use you as a hostage to get some ransom money, but since you know these four girls… Ruby, get my knife from my bag as well."

Ruby does what she asks, and gets the red glass and knife out of her bag, and hands it to Pyrrha. "And before you ask, That was not Jaune." Pyrrha said before drinking out of the glass. "It'll still hurt to walk, but I'm no longer a handicap." Before she got up, and used the knife to cut out chance from his rope.

Chance stretched his legs for a bit before saying, "So… what do we do now? I get the feeling your not gonna turn in your friend to get hanged." He said in a calm and rational tone. Blake thought about it for a little bit before saying, "We could fake her death, Pyrrha, you got a wallet?" Pyrrha pulled out her wallet and pulled out a photo of her and JNPR, "Will this work?" Pyrrha said in a questioning tone.

Blake nodded her head before Ruby said, "That's really wrong, and against the law, right?" "Sometimes you gotta pull a white lie." Pyrrha interjected. "Anyways… here's my plan, we take Pyrrha's wagon, with Chance in tow, we say that we killed er, and show the photo as proof, we get our reward, and head back here to discuss our game plan for the future, got it?" Blake said, and Yang yelled, "I live for a little adventure, let's go already!" in a happy tone.

"Welp, it's decided." Pyrrha said, drinking more of the liquid from the red glass. Ruby said, "I don't know, what if they don't believe us?" in an unsure tone. :"Don't worry, Ruby, he's dumber than a sack of rocks, I managed to even have se-" Pyrrha said before Ruby yelled, "Ewww…"

**Vacuo desert, 1AM.**

Everyone on JNPR except Ren were asleep on the Bullhead, since they were called to do this mission in the middle of the night. "This your captain speaking, we are currently descenting to our destination, please keep your buckle on, until we have made a full stop." The captain of the Bullhead said, in a joking tone, waking up our team.

"So... " Jaune yawned. "Where do you think Team RWBY went?" he asked his team. Nora spoke up and said, "If they were captured by the Fang, I would love to blow them Fang bastards to pieces!" She said with an evil smirk. That was Nora Valkyrie, a bit of an explosive girl, literally. Ren shrugged, Lie Ren, Master Ninja of the group. "Maybe it was Torchwick?" Said Pyrrha, and that was Pyrrha Nikos, Four in a row champion of Mistral, mascot of Pumpkin Pete, mentor and trainer to Jaune, she knows that Jaune has a crush on her, since he isn't hiding it very well.

Then there's Jaune Arc, Lied his way into Beacon Academy, coward, student of Pyrrha, and he loves her with a burning passion. "And we have landed, get off my Bullhead!" The pilot said in a joking manner. Our team got up, grabbed their weapons and shield for Jaune's case, and left the Bullhead.

The first thing they saw were the bodies. They examined them and realised it was Grimm, "Poor bastards… wait, that means the captain left these men and women to die." Nora said. Before Jaune could respond, the team heard a voice saying, "Hello, Team JNPR." Our team looked up to see a bearded man with a suit and tie approach them. Jaune looked closely, and saw that he looked like a Grimm, but he remained calm and said, "Calm down, i'm not like those savages you call Grimm, I just use this body to communicate to you." The team looked a bit shocked and Pyrrha then said, "Where's Team RWBY?" in a mad and serious tone that would make anyone flinch, but not him.

"Experiencing the consequences of losing a bet, ma'am." He said in his Texan accent, though our team didn't know what accents were, so they just questioned him further. "I said, where is team RWBY!" Pyrrha yelled, pulling out her weapon. "No need to be so hostile, Miss Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha froze at that, _'How does this… thing know my name?!' _she yelled in her head.

"Before you ask why there are bodies of White Fang you call them, I wanted to bring some sinners to where they belong, and if you really want to see your friends, I'll bring you to them." Before any of them could respond, he snapped his fingers, and JNPR was gone, just like that.

The Bullhead pilot saw everything, and tried to fly away, but the Grimm man simply pulled out what looked like a revolver, and aimed it at the Bullhead and fired. The "revolver" tore a giant hole in the cabin, and downing the Bullhead, killing the witness.

**(A/N Welp, JNPR just suffered the same fate as RWBY, what will they do in the weird west? Anyways, this has been chapter 4, see ya!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to America, JNPR

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 5**

Ren wakes up on a dirt road, near him is Pyrrha and Nora, with Jaune standing and looking around. "Hey, Jaune." Ren said, cracking his knuckles. "I don't know where we are, but I know it isn't good." Jaune said in a calm tone. "Vacuo, maybe?" Ren replied. "Maybe, but have you ever seen a giant crater in Vacuo?"

Ren got up and said, "Pass the binoculars." Jaune handed him the Binoculars. Ren thanked him, and saw the crater, it was massive. "What the hell happened here?" Ren said. "Something must have went horribly wrong for this to happen… but it wouldn't be _that_ big, right?" Ren had a worried look on his face.

Pyrrha had finally woken up and said, "What happened? Where are we?" Jaune was quick to answer, "That's what im trying to find out." A man on a horse sees them, and goes to them on his horse. "Why are you four here? Don't you know this is the blast site of Aspen?" _'Aspen? Never heard of a town named Aspen in Vacuo.' _Jaune thought.

"Who are you four, exactly?" The man said. Ren got a good look at him, and he has brown hair, a mustache, and wearing a suit for some reason. "Jaune Arc, at your service." Jaune responded to the man. Ren spoke up and said, "Im Lie Ren, the sleeping girl is Nora Valkyrie, and the girl in the armor is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Well, I'm Joshua Berbeck, I work as a photographer for the Tombstone Epitaph." The man called Joshua said, then he offered his hand. Jaune shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, can you tell us where the nearest town is?" "Sure thing, its Elsin, Five miles south." Joshua said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Jaune said. Ren walked to Nora and woke her up by screwing with her hair. "I'm up, i'm up!" Nora said to Ren in a sleepy tone. "Welp, best I get to taking Photos, I hope to see you again!" Joshua said. Jaune nodded his head at him, and motioned the team to follow him, and they do.

Around an hour later, they had made it the Elsin, and saw a duel happening. A man and a woman were dueling, and the man yelled in a raspy tone, "You'll see your mother in hell!" but before he could even bring his gun out, he was shot and killed by the woman in red. A man on a soapbox spoke up and said, "The winner is this lone gunslinger! Give a round of applause, people!" The crowd who had gathered around to see this event burst into cheers.

The woman went to the bar, and Pyrrha decided to follow her. She entered the room, and saw people gathered around, singing a song, all stumbling around drunkenly, trying to dance to a song being played on a piano. Pyrrha walked up to the woman, and took a seat to the stool next to her and asked, "I saw you shot that man, what was that about?"

The woman looked at her like she was stupid and said, "It was a duel, he tried to out gun the best dueler this country has ever seen." But when she got a glimpse of Pyrrha's armor, instead of being shocked, she groaned and said under her breath, "I should have expected this." while placing her face in her gloves. "What's wro-" Pyrrha tried to say before the woman continued by saying, "Hello Pyrrha."

"How do you know my na-" Pyrrha tried to speak again, before the woman interrupted her again. "Before you ask, yes I am Ruby Rose, but I usually go by Meredith Witiger now." She took a swig of her drink before continuing. "We robbed a bank." Pyrrha was shocked, this wasn't the Ruby Rose that they knew, something must have happened.

"Could you elaborate?" Pyrrha asked, but that earned a glare from Ruby. Pyrrha didn't want to push on it, so she said, "I'll inform Jaune that I found yo-" Pyrrha was interrupted once again, and Ruby said, "And tell em theres no leaving this place." with a stern tone.

Pyrrha looked shocked, but stayed silent and walked out of the bar and to Jaune. "So, what did she say?" Jaune asked. "She's Ruby, but she would rather be called Meredith now. Yang and Blake are somehow dead, and Weiss is in hiding after they tried robbing a bank." Pyrrha responded, and Jaune looked shocked for a moment before saying, "Excuse me, what?"

**A few hours later…**

Team JNPR waited for Ruby to walk out the bar, so they could talk to her. Ruby did walk out, but drunk as a skunk. "Hey… _hic_ Pyr… Pyrrha. How's it going?" Ruby was slurring her words, and a man with a claw mark over his entire face walked towards Ruby. "Meredith!" He yelped, and he carried her on his back, as she jumped onto him.

The team silently agreed to follow them, and they do. After a couple minutes, they arrive at a newly built hotel, and the duo enter it. Jaune whispers, "I'll head in, buy a room, and we continue the chase tomorrow, got it?" The team nods their heads in agreement, and let Jaune do his thing.

He manages to get a room with his charm and a discounted priced of only five bucks, and the rest of the team get in the room and sleep for the night. They are woken to the sound of gunfire, and Nora runs out to see what it is. A man with what seems to be a wooden leg screams, "IT'S BACK! THAT FUCKING GHOST ROCK INFUSED PLANT IS BA- AHHHH!" before being picked up by it and ripped in half, dropping his gun.

The rest of the team run out to see a giant plant with tentacles ripping people to shreds left and right. Ruby runs out with her revolver and says, "Oh god damnit." and took aim at the beasts eyes. She fires and hits, making the giant creature scream in pain before focusing on Ruby. She tries to dodge but gets her arm grabbed. With her free arm, she throws her revolver to team JNPR, and Jaune catches it.

He aims at the tentacle holding Ruby and fires in a panic, making the creature let go of Ruby and light the creature ablaze. Ruby falls five feet before getting up and pulling out a pump-action shotgun. JNPR see the carvings in the wood glow a silver light, and Ruby fires at the beast, causing the beasts stomach to explode after the 'The Wrath of Gods' as Ruby called it pierced the unholy creatures stomach.

The beast falls, and Ruby pulls out a molotov and lights it. She throws it at the beast to make sure it's finally gone. She sighs in relief and turned to Team JNPR and says, "And that's how you kill a demonic plant creature." She looks at the guy ripped in half and says, "Looks like his luck ran out." she said with a somber tone.

She then pick pocketed his lower half to find a couple bucks. She got up and said, "If you really want to know want happened, head to the bar at eight PM, got it?" JNPR nodded their heads, and Jaune looked the most shocked, _"Is this really Ruby Rose?" _he thought.

**10:00 PM, The Muse's Bar**

The team entered the bar and saw Ruby at a five person table, drinking a cold whiskey, and she motioned for them to sit down. They sit and Ruby takes a swig of her drink and begins to speak, "So, it all began when we woke up on a grassy plane, around seven years ago." Jaune says, "You've been in this place for seven years?" with a shocked expression. "Got the scars to prove it too." Ruby lifts up her shirt a little bit to show a couple claw marks. She then continues telling her tale until they get to the plan of framing Pyrrha's death. When she told Pyrrha that they found an alternate version of her, she was speechless.

**Ember, Colorado. Seven years earlier.**

Team RWBY walked up to the Sheriff's office, with their evidence and hostage in hand. They entered the building, and Marcus and Mary were there to greet them. "I see you brought Chance back, what about that outlaw scum?" Marcus said. Blake handed him the photo and said, "Got this off the corpse." Marcus smiled with glee, and went into his desk to get the team the bounty money.

"Here's three-hundred dollars for the four of you." He handed them bundles of cash and Ruby said, "Thank you, sir." Mary spoke up and said, "Thank god you finally got the nuisance, now I can no longer worry about that bank getting robbed. You can keep the horses if you like." She then got a cigarette, and smoked it.

The team said nothing, and walked out of the building, and got on their horses and rode off towards Pyrrha's camp.

**Around five hours later…**

"So, did he buy it?" Pyrrha said with a cigarette in her mouth. "He fell for it, he's dumber than a pile of rocks!" Yang said with a grin. Pyrrha smirked and got a bottle of whisky and some shot glasses from her bag. "To celebrate my freedom!" Pyrrha cheered with a smile.

Most of the team looked at their shot glasses full of whiskey, While Yang happily drank her shot. Pyrrha encouraged the rest of the team by saying, "Come on, drink up!" One by one, the rest of them drank their shot, with Ruby being the last.

"Let's get some rest, we got a long way to go." Pyrrha said with a sleepy tone. "Where are we going?" asked Ruby. "We're going to Kansas, where my crew is at." Pyrrha explained. Ruby, being too tired to question further, went to sleep on the warm dirt near the campfire.


	7. Chapter 6: Wendigo Prey

**(Authors Note, I just want to make this clear that this takes place during Vol 3, Before Vytal, and onto the show!)**

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 6**

Team RWBY and Outlaw Pyrrha were at a new makeshift camp, to get some rest for the night. Blake was cooking fish that she caught for the crew, Pyrrha was writing in her journal about the recent events, Yang was waiting for Blake's food, it was always the best with her cooking, Weiss was thinking about the world they were in, and Ruby was inside the wagon, tinkering with her Buffalo rifle. "Food's ready!" Blake called out, and the gang sat around while Blake handed them some fish, and they ate it together, happy.

Blake, after cooking and eating the food decided to sleep for the night, and went into her tent, and Yang did the same after she ate her fish. Ruby went back to the wagon to continue tinkering with her Buffalo Rifle, of which she named, 'Crescent Rose 0.5.' Weiss talked with Pyrrha for a little bit before a bellowing growl was heard throughout the woods.

Pyrrha went into a panic, waking everyone up and telling them to pack it up now, as they need to leave. Yang said with a cocky grin, "I can take em!" Pyrrha instantly slapped her and said, "No, you can't these creatures will rip you limb from limb you fu-" Pyrrha's rant was interrupted by another growl, this time closer.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Pyrrha yelled at Yang, of which she finally listened and got in the wagon, but they saw what was tracking them. It had gray wool, claws for hands, and the only feature on its 'face' was a Giant mouth spanning a quarter of its body. Pyrrha got to the driver's seat, and whipped the horses for them to move, and those horses ran as fast as they can, but that creature was slowly but steadily gaining ground on them.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose 0,5 and fired at the beast, causing it to growl in anger and pain. She fired a couple more shots before she had to reload, and the beast took this as the perfect opportunity to grab at her. It managed to get a good hold of her leg, and embedded its claws in her, drawing blood. Ruby yelped in pain, and Weiss grabbed one of her shotguns and pointed it at the beasts arm and fired, hoping she would shoot the creatures arm off.

It blew a good chunk of flesh off, but the arm was still there. It screamed a cry of pain, but kept trying to rip Ruby out of the wagon, and eat her as its meal. Weiss shot another shell at the creatures arm, completely shattering the bone and flesh, and the creature lost its arm, which was still in Ruby's leg.

Pyrrha grabbed a knife and told Ruby, "I need you to calm down, this will be painful." Pyrrha inserted the knife to where the claws was embedded, and slowly popped them out one by one, while Ruby was sitting there in the purest form of hell she had ever experienced.

Yang got a Rag and applied pressure to her sister's wounds, while comforting her while she cried in pain. Pyrrha went into her bag and got the red bottle again, and gave Ruby some of it, which somehow stopped the bleeding, but still needed to be bandaged at the nearest town of Albino, Kansas, where Pyrrha's crew was at.

**One Hour Later…**

After the most painful hour in her life, Ruby and Co. arrived at Albino, Kansas, where Yang carried her sister by her arm, and brought her to the hospital, and Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha followed. Pyrrha brought the Wendigo arm as proof a Wendigo did this to Ruby. The doctors were amazed at the Wendigo arm, but they bring Ruby to the operating table to stitch and bandage her up.

One of the nurses say that it'll be a day before they can visit her, so they leave the building, and find a hotel to stay for the night. They find a Bar/Hotel hybrid and decide to stay there for the night. They pay for their room, and enter said room and crash for the night, all while worrying about Ruby.

**The Next Day…**

Johnathan Denis, a retired sheriff with a long gray beard had waited all day for Pyrrha Nikos, one of his partners in crime. He smoked a cigarette before he saw Pyrrha with a group of three girls, and walked up to her, "Finally! There you are, who's the fresh meat?" he said with a cocky smile. "Old friends." She responded.

"Well, I would like to meet these old friends of yours." Johnathan replied. "Well… you can't meet all of them right now, one of them got a claw of a Wendigo in her leg." Pyrrha said with a sad tone. Johnathan got a sour look on his face and said, "Always the damned wendigos..." Pyrrha offered him a cigarette, and he gladly accepted it.

Yang walked up behind them and said, "Can I get a smoke?" Pyrrha shook her head yes, and handed it to her and lit it for her, but in her mind, she knew this world was getting to Yang. Yang finished the smoke and then said, "Let's go to the hospital, we can see my sister now!" She left the bar and went to the hospital, and the rest of Team WBY followed, and soon after Pyrrha.

They entered the building, and went to the receptionist desk, and begins talking to the nurse there, so they can visit Ruby. After waiting a solid twenty minutes, the doctor comes out at motions for our crew to enter Ruby's room. Ruby was excited to see her friends and family in Yang's case and wanted to go hug them, but she remembered what the doctor said about not getting out of the bed, something about unwrapping the bandages.

They all walked up to her, and hugged her one by one, with Weiss getting a kiss on the cheek, and they thanked Oum or whatever god was in this world for kinda protecting Ruby from getting her leg ripped off. It was finally settling in for Ruby what this world was, a westren with elements of horror and experimental films, and she had to change her way of thinking before this world killed her faster than the ranger would with the big iron on his hip. "Hey… Yang?" Ruby said with a tired tone.

"Yes, Ruby?" Yang replied to her sister.

"Can… Can I have a cigarette?" Ruby's question shocked team WBY and Pyrrha, but shocked Yang the most, the world was getting to them all. Yang in a confused tone, "Uhh… sure?" She handed her little sister a cigarette, and lit it for her.

She inhaled and exhaled, having a bit of a coughing fit. She was bed bound one more day before she could leave with several Bandages on her leg. Most of them left the hospital except for Yang, since she's worried about her sister's well being.

**A day later…  
**

Ruby had walked out of the hospital with a limp, and made her way to the Saloon where her team was staying at. She had entered and decided to get breakfast. She got oatmeal, and ate it up before she spotted Pyrrha with an Unknown man which she would learn as Johnathan Denis.

"Oh! Hey Ruby!" Pyrrha said to Ruby, to which she nodded in her at her direction and said,  
"Who's your friend?" In a cheery tone fitting Ruby to a T.

"Johnathan Denis, at your service." Denis said and offered his hand. She shook it and began to talk to him.

"Name's Ruby Rose." Ruby said to Johnathan.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ruby, so who's your friends?" John said back.

"The Blond one is my sister, Yang, Ice Queen over there is Weiss, and our little cat over there is Blake! She's a Faunus, Mostly human but with parts and abilities of certain animals."

John seemed really interested in this, so he said, "Could you tell me where you come from, perhaps?" with a questioning stare.

"From Remnant, which is our world, We have four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral."

Johnathan didn't want to be bored with politics, so he asked about the creatures. "Are there any new animals in this world of yours?"

"Yes… The Grimm, Soulless creatures Hell Bent on destroying Humanity."

"What do the Grimm look like?"

"Wolves, Bears, Scorpions and damn Dragons."

That had terrified Johnathan, damn dragons? He would not be visiting Remnant for his vacation after the heist, that's for sure.

Ruby had noticed Johnathan had spaced out and left him with his thoughts for the time being.

She walked to Yang and hugged her, gave Weiss another kiss on the cheek and promised she'd kiss somewhere else in the night, which made Weiss blush red like a tomato, and hugged and pet Blake.

"**Present" Day, The Muse's Bar…**

"Wait, so why are you married to Chance?" Pyrrha had said in the middle of her story.

"It's a cover, I don't want to get found out so easily." Ruby said in response.

"Continue, please." Ren said.

**Albino, Kansas, seven years earlier…**

Ruby and Weiss had gone upstairs early, and Yang said, "Look at those lover birds soaring through the sky, beautiful, huh?" Blake had giggled at Yang's joke, she had actually learned something other than puns, and this was the first joke that gave Blake a giggle, and Yang felt happy.

**(Author's Note. Yep, so Whiterose in canon in this timeline, so now you can make some ****porn ****of Ruby and Weiss set in the wild west, hell you even have my blessing! Anyways, stay safe and happy travels, and as to give you a hint on the next chapters of both Conquest of Salem and Into the Deadlands…)**

**Conquest of Salem Chapter 2: **T VS YXL

**Into the Deadlands Chapter 7: **Train.


	8. Chapter 7: Train Robbery

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 7.**

A couple hours later, Ruby and Weiss walked out of the room, both looking extremely satisfied with what just happened, and with their clothes back on. They walked down the stairs to find Blake and Yang still there chatting, Johnathan is outside, yelling at a horse for some reason, and Pyrrha went off, most likely to get supplies. Yang saw the couple come down and offered them seats, to which they take.

"So, you must've had fun, by the looks on your faces." Blake abruptly said, to which Ruby giggled while Weiss' blush grew redder than a tomato. Blake smirked and Yang went to the bar to get some shots to celebrate getting to Kansas alive. She brought back the whiskey shots, and they drank up, including Ruby.

It still tasted terrible, but at least they were getting used to the taste of it except Yang who got drunk first night at Elsin. Pyrrha entered the building with boxes filled to the brim with bullets, and winked at the group, who was quickly followed by Johnathan, finished with giving that poor horse a piece of its mind. "I'll head to the store, see what equipment they have." Yang explained with a smile.

She got up from her seat, and walked out of the building. Johnathan was at the bar, clearly wasted but still drinking, _'So that's why he was yelling at the horse.' _Ruby thought to herself.

Weiss, still redder than a tomato goes to the outhouse. Blake went to the room to most likely do the dirty over her collection of westren smut. Ruby went outside, to get a better look at the town.

She spotted a hospital, two general stores, a brothel, to which she blushed since she knew what they were now, five gun shops, all dealing weapons of different varieties. She decided to enter the gun store, to upgrade her buffalo rifle. She walked into the store to find the display case had a beautiful looking sniper rifle on it, but she couldn't just cheat on Crescent Rose 0.5.

"Hello, Ma'am, whatta need from my shop?" The clerk said with a toothy grin. Ruby placed the sniper rifle on the counter and said, "I want to customize this weapon, please." The man nodded and brought out a catalogue of upgrades. She bought every upgrade and changed the wood stock to a redish wood. She paid the cash, and walked off with her beautiful looking weapon.

She returned to the bar to see Weiss and Blake talking… and the unconscious body of Johnathan on the ground, saying something about horses. She giggled and went to the table, and sat down at a chair.

"Whatta talking about?" Ruby asked, and Blake explained, "I found this article, made by one Joshua Berbeck, he reported on _us_." Ruby noticed a Magazine for the Tombstone Epitaph on the table, on the cover it read, "_**The girls from another world, fact or fiction?**_" She chuckled at the title, and Blake opened it up to show that this Berbeck guy had done his research, there were interviews, evidence, and the picture of team JNPR, who the man labeled as 'Suspect's possible allies.'

"This guy… kinda knows us, huh?" Ruby said with an oblivious smile. Blake said with a dead serious tone, "This could spark interest in us, and besides, we have a 'dead' outlaw with us, if they see her, then those Fall twins will be on us like flies!" She said to Ruby, who she gave a shocked expression when she saw the final paragraph. '_If you have seen a silvered eyed girl, blonde woman, a woman who stayed around ghost rock too long and an ice queen look alike, mail tips at…'_

Ruby stayed silent, slowly calculating how much of a problem this is. Yang walked down and saw both Ruby and Blake in a panicked state and said, "What's wrong?" Ruby handed her the Magiese and Yang read it and then said, "Oh, this'll end more than a single **Yang**." Blake groaned, "Even at a time like this…"

Pyrrha got out of the basement and said, "Hey, what's going on?" Yang threw the Magiese at her, and looked shocked before silently swearing "Fuck…" under her breath. She spoke up and said, "If we want this plan to work, we need to do it fast, come downstairs and inform the others, will ya?" They woke up Johnathan and get Weiss from the outhouse, who locked herself in due to embarrassment.

The basement was lit up, and what seemed to be barrels upon barrels of liquor and booze lined the walls except one, to which a map was hung on a wall. "This is a map of the trainline, see this redline?" She pointed at it, "This is where the Bank's train for transferring gold, we are to attack this so that the Bank gets spooked and refuses to transfer the gold, and it's all in one place, and we rob it, and we are a free team, baby!"

Pyrrha handed them what seemed to be bandana's and said, "Cover your mouth and nose with this, we don't want people to recognize us." Ruby quickly said, "What about my silver eyes?" Pyrrha quickly dug out a blue bottle and said, "Old friend made this for me, just think of a color, and the potion will do the rest. She drank it and thought about the color red and her eyes somehow came red, and Pyrrha said, "Ghost rock is really helpful sometimes, y'know?" Ruby nodded, and they readied up for the most likely hard fight they were gonna have.

Pyrrha got the stash of armor from one of the barrels, and handed it out to the crew, to which they happily accepted. They got out, the bartender nodded at Pyrrha and said, "Remember, ten precent." Pyrrha nodded at his direction, and they got on their horses and went to the ambush point.

"So… how long will my eyes stay red?" Ruby asked of Pyrrha, "A day at least, a month at most." Ruby nodded in response, and Blake finally heard the train and said, "Get ready, folks." They put the bandana's on, primed their weapons, and prepared themselves for a fight. The train passed them, and the girls and Johnathan quickly sprang into action, chasing the train, gaining on it.

What they didn't expect was a fucking Maxin turret firing upon them, so Ruby shot the pilot in the head, and he fell and got crushed by the train. The other turret was dealt with, and they jumped onto the train, and Johnathan almost missed it, but Blake got his hand and pulled him up.

"Someone get on those Maxin turrets, we got the law on us!" Pyrrha said, and Johnathan and Weiss got on a turret, and when the lawmen showed they began to fire, but a lawman got a good shot on Johnathan, and shot him in the leg with a Sawed off. He yelped in surprise, and pulled out a knife and said, "O' Lord, please bring me Smite!" His knife began to glow and he charged the lawman and stabbed him in the neck, somehow decapitating him.

Johnathan gets on the man's horse and rides it and jumps back on, successfully this time. Yang asks the simplest question, "What in the everloving fuck did you just do?!" Johnathan looks at Yang and simply states, "I'm a man blessed by God, ma'am." He gets up and says, "Pyrrha, stop the train please, They stopped sending men to us. She climbs on the roof of some coal storage and finds the conductor had jumped off the train. She stopped the train, and got some dynamite from her coat. She walked up to the gold vault and said, "Stand back."

She threw it at the vault, and the door exploded and they found… files? She grabbed and opened one of them up to find that they were classified, and had a M.I.B logo. '**[CONFIDENTIAL: POSSIBLE THREAT LEVEL, TEN.]**' It read on the front, she opened it to find pictures of Team RWBY, names of all the members, medical documents and known connections, which include Pyrrha Nikos. The team was in shock, and took the file to examine further, they got on their horses and left the train.

They arrive at the bar, and they all quickly entered team RWBY's room to discuss the files. "This seems like the government, but I've never heard of the M.I.B…" Pyrrha said, then Johnathan spoke up and said, "It's the Men in Black." Everyone in the room turned to him and said, "The who?"

"The Men in Black, they are the Government's secret department, where they research Aliens, Monsters, and people of interest, looks like you Four have to high tail it outta here or find someone to cover for you, The bank is still an option, but you'll be leading them straight to you if you do that, the stakes are higher than the sky."

They thought about it for a little bit before Yang said, "Well, you came this far, right?" Weiss screamed mentally in her head, Blake face palmed and Ruby was starting to get fed up with her sisters recklessness, but didn't say anything. Johnathan looked at Yang and said, "I like you, ready to charge at the face of battle no matter what, even if it means death." She smiled and nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Ruby asked with a sorta annoyed tone. It took Johnathan a while to think about it, but once he did, he said, "We prepare."

**(Author's Note: What a trip, eh? The girls now know that they are being stalked by the Government, and yet they are still going through the heist, mostly due to Yang's potential death wish. Please Review, and/or point problems out as well, and also… Time for Teasers. Also sorry for it being kinda short.)**

Conquest of Salem:

"_Just a rike Hiroshima!"_

Potential New Story.

"_Let's get rambling, ramblers."_


	9. Chapter 8: Bank Hit

**(Author's Note: First I release a Payday X RWBY story now i'm doing a goddamn bank robbery, now ain't that a coincidence? Also I retcon a 'little' mistake from chapter 5. Anyways, I love all of you, (no homo) and on with the show!)**

**Into the Deadlands: Chapter 8.**

She felt pain all over her body, she slowly looked around to see Ruby dragging her behind cover, before she got her chin grazed by a bullet, but she kept dragging. She looked at her own legs to see her left leg had been partly blown up, she swore she could see bone, she also looked at her left arm had also lost some of its flesh as well as a couple fingers. She was finally dragged to cover, and Ruby said something, but she couldn't hear it, as she started to feel her eyelids starting to close, as Ruby shook her.

**Twenty-Four hours earlier…**

Johnathan had woken up in a bed with a hangover and some of the brothel girls laying next to him, clearly naked, he concluded that he had a very good time. He got out of the bed and located his clothes as he left a tip for their great service. He exited the room and out of the brothel, he saw it was around nighttime and went back into the bar, aka the crew's safehouse.

He entered it and saw the basement door open, and decided to enter it and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha in the basement discussing the score they were gonna pull, and Pyrrha noticed him and said, "Nice of you to join the party, John." He nodded and continued to walk down then said, "So, what's our plan?" Pyrrha started to explain, "So, three people enter the front, that would be Me, Ruby, and Yang, while the other three go to where the vault is at, to which for some reason aint secured in the slightest and blow a hole through the wall, they open the vault door for us, the bar owner covers us with the Maxim gun as we bag the gold and go, got it?" Pyrrha explained calmly.

John smirked and nodded then said, "Alright, so we'll need to wait, since I investigated it out earlier in the week, there's only two guards, but we should expect resistance, but nothing we can't handle except if those M.I.B goons come..." The crew nodded, and began to think about what they would do with the money, Ruby thought about making a bar and settling down with Weiss, Weiss wanted to research on how to make a portal using ghost rock, Blake wanted to become the best fisherwoman in the business, Yang wanted to start her own gym, Pyrrha wanted a fresh start in the mountains, and Johnathan wanted to spend it making his own Booze. They left the basement, and began to do their own things before the heist.

**The Bar: Twenty hours before the heist…**

Blake could feel the win in her bones, her final opponent was about to go bust if she managed to get a six. She had managed to become a very good blackjack player in a matter of days, she even beat Johnathan once. She hit and got a six, giving her a perfect twenty-one.

"And the winner is Blake Belladonna with her twenty-one." The other guy at the table shook her hand and said good game and he walked out of the bar. She got up from her chair, and tried to take a cat nap in her bed, but the way was blocked by a very intoxicated lady. "What are you _HIC _you doing here ya little kitty?"

Blake tried to pass, but the woman collapsed on her, and began to pet her hair. After five minutes of petting, the woman fell asleep, and Blake got up from that weird experience and entered her room and slept like a cat.

**Theodore's Special Weapons Store: Twelve hours before the Heist…**

"So… what do you need the Maxim gun for, exactly." The owner asked of Pyrrha to which she said, "Simple, defence." He shrugged and shoved the box towards her as she paid for it, securing the deal. "Hey Yang, I'm gonna need help with this!" Yang walked over and helped her push it out the door and to Johnathan and his hired crew to help store it in the bar.

After an hour of pushing the single goddamn crate, they finally make it through the door and near the left window of the bar, to which they unpack it and assemble the Maxim. The bartender walks up and says, "I'm ready to die for this group boys and girls, now, let's get a beer for all of ya since that must've been real tiring." He grabbed several beers and handed them to the hired crew, Johnathan, Yang, and Pyrrha. Pyrrha wondered why Johnathan hired so many men if they were gonna do nothing. Later a lawman comes over to talk to the bartender about the Maxim gun, and he gave the excuse of added security.

**Ted's Revolver Shop: Eight hours before the Heist…**

Blake was checking out the revolvers that they had, maybe she could find the perfect fit for her, the Colt Model 1849 Pocket .31 Cal, it just seemed perfect for her as she bought two of these, and she bought some express bullets with it. She walked out and saw a dual going down, between some randoms, and decided to watch. "Your going down, Partner." One of the men said, but the other said nothing, and kept his calm. They took forty steps away from each other, and one of the men yelled, "DRAW!" to which he was immediately gun downed by the calm and collected man, who bowed when the men and women cheered, Blake cheered with them, you gotta appreciate a good duel now and then.

She had spotted Weiss in the crowd, and said, "Hey, Weiss." She looked around until she found Blake and said, "Hey… do you think this'll work, that we'll be set for life?" Blake nodded a yes, and that seemed to place some confidence in Weiss about the heist, which made them both smile as they headed to the bar to find Ruby and Yang at the bar talking with each other, while the bartender served them drinks. Ruby was still getting water, but the bartender could tell she was gonna be a whiskey woman, while Yang got a beer.

"Oh, didn't see you come in, Blake." Yang said with a smile as she finally saw Blake. "Oh, hey Yang, it's almost time for the heist, what's your plan afterwards we get the gold?" "I'll start a gym." "You do know most of the equipment doesn't even exist yet, right?" The bartender was a bit confused, but with them being the 'girls from another world' he would expect them to have different technology.

"I know, I know, maybe I can get someone to make them, ya'know?" Yang responded, to which Blake nodded and took a seat next to her, while Weiss sat next to Ruby. "So… Ruby." Weiss started, "Hey Weiss, what's going on?" "What's your plan when we get the gold?" "Start a bar with you of course! What's your plan?" "I was thinking of researching a way to get the hell out of this world with ghost rock, maybe we can set up the bar after we possibly get back to Remnant?" Ruby pouted, but Weiss rubbed her on the back to make her feel better.

Ruby suddenly got everyone into a group hug, while the bartender just looked on. They hugged back, and they felt like a true family rather than a team. After a minute of hugging, they stop and enter their rooms, and get an eight hour rest.

**Ten minutes before the heist…**

"Come on, its time!" Ruby heard Pyrrha say as she knocked on her door. Ruby got up and grabbed her rifle, ready for the heist that'll set them up for life, she opened the door and walked with Pyrrha to see everyone with their own bandanas covering most of their faces. Pyrrha spoke and said, "Everyone, are we ready for this?" They all nodded yes, and Pyrrha walked out, and the crew followed her.

The night was the perfect cover for them, as they made it to the bank, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang entered the front and fired in the air, scaring the people inside. When the security tried to shoot them, they were shot instead, as the bodies hit the floor, they began to round up the civilians behind the banker's desk, while the rest of the crew which was outside the building went to the wall where the vault was, and placed some dynamite on the wall. They ran back a little bit before shooting it, blowing up the wall easily, as they walked in, they opened the vault door, and the rest of the crew began to bag the gold.

The gold was bagged, and they walked out of the vault and found several lawmen, and got in cover and began to fire at them. The lawmen got in cover, and one of them threw a stick of dynamite that landed next to Yang, the blast threw her out of cover, and Ruby ran towards her and began to drag her towards cover. One of the lawmen got a lucky shot and grazed Ruby's chin, but she kept dragging her sister to cover.

They made to cover and saw her sister was still breathing, but beginning to close her eyes, Ruby tried to shake her so she would stay awake and said, "Stay with me, Damnit!" but it was no use. Johnathan saw Ruby's eyes glow a bright silver, and eventually, the eyes were consumed by the silver light as Ruby charged out of cover with her Buffalo Rifle, and the gun was also glowing. She ran out of cover and began to shoot each and everyone of the lawmen, each of the bullets ripped either a limb of some of the flesh of one of them, giving them either a slow and painful death or a quick and merciful one, most likely the former.

After the slaughter, she fainted on the ground, and Johnathan said, "Help me carry her!" Weiss helped him as Pyrrha whistled for the horses. The horses ran over, and they got Ruby on the back of a horse as Johnathan began to get on the horse so he could ride said horse to safety. The rest of the team, minus the now dead Yang get on their own horses and ride off with some lawmen chasing them.

The Maxim gun killed three of the ten lawmen chasing them, so it was useful. Pyrrha fired a shot and hit one of the lawmen in the heart, causing him to die, fall off his horse and make one of the horses of the lawmen trip, causing the lawman and his horse to fall. Blake used her new revolver to shoot three of them in the head, so now there were two remaining.

Weiss threw one of her shotguns at Johnathan, who happily caught it and they began to fire at the remaining lawmen, the shots shredded them, and they rode off to a safe house, where the lawmen won't find them. An hour later they had arrived, with Ruby still being passed out, they laid her on a bed inside the house. Blake, usually the calm and collected one broke out yelling swears left and right, while Weiss and Pyrrha stayed quiet, silently tearing up over the loss of their friend and teammate in Weiss' case.

After two hours, Ruby had finally woken up, and saw Johnathan by her side and she curled up in a ball and began to softly cry that turned into full blown wails. Johnathan walked up to Ruby and sat down next to her and Ruby began to hug and cry on his shoulder. "Hey, Ruby? She looked up from his shoulder and said, "What is it?" "I just wanted to let you know that your like a daughter to me, and I'm here when you need me." he admitted, trying to soothe Ruby of the emotional pain she was feeling.

"Thanks, John…" as she said that, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha walks in to find Ruby awake, and they hugged her, as she hugged back. "Your all okay!" Ruby said with a saddened smile. Ruby started crying again, at the sight of seeing her friends okay and well, they comforted her, saying that it was okay.

'**Present' Day, The Muse's Bar…**

"...and so, after that, we made a wooden cross for her, I sometimes walk past it, and remember the good times, eventually, we found Chance and he agreed to help us." Pyrrha got next to her to say, "I'm… sorry for your loss." "Thanks Pyrrha, I mean it." Ruby responded, as she began to walk out. "Follow me, will ya?" The group followed Ruby, and saw a Chance Witiger, with a wagon.

The team enter the wagon, and began their journey towards the safehouse. It was a full, boring week before they got to the house, when they arrived at the house, Weiss answered the door to see JNPR, and immediately yelled "WHAT?!" She ran over to hug them, and they returned the hug back as Outlaw Pyrrha walked out and saw the scene unfolding, and then saw Jaune.

She ran over to him, and hugged him, and Jaune said, "I know Ruby said that there were two of Pyrrha, but its way weirder seeing it in person." The Outlaw Pyrrha said, "Y'know, I'd never thought I'd see you again." Jaune was very confused and said, "O...kay?" She then gave Jaune a kiss on the forehead, which caused his brain to short circuit for the moment.

After Jaune's mind restarted, all that he could get out while blushing was "Oh…" Pyrrha tries to touch her other self and succeeded and all that they could both report was a small shock. Blake finally came out, and she was still mostly human, but she had grown a few more whiskers.

They finally entered the house and over the years it was upgraded to be a small mansion with the gold they stole, there was even a little garden area dedicated to Yang. JNPR was directed towards the guest rooms, and they entered it, and they fell asleep on their beds, hoping that there was a small chance of them escaping. Ruby went to the garden, and paid her respects to her dead half sister, and she went to her room and slept.

**An hour later…**

Blake was wide awake, and went to a closet, she saw the very loose floorboards and pulled it off, revealing a copy of Hoyle's Book and Games. She began to read it, and walked outside and to a little shooting range. She had decided to use one of the 'hexes' as they were called to turn her next shot to be elemental.

She tried using it, and she felt more powerful, and fired a shot at the target. It burst into flames and she mentally cheered at the success, but she felt a bit drained so she went to bed, satisfied. She had a dream where she saw Yang, hugging the sleeping Ruby with a smile.

**(Author's Note: The Brawler falls at the hands of the law. So originally, I didn't even know who I was going off in this chapter, but with the help of democracy, the people voted that Yang should bite the bullet. Don't think that I'm writing this as I go, I do have a baseline plan for the story, and the Fall Twin's WILL come back.**

**Anyways, that is all, and now to the tea- [- .. ... - . .-. / ..-. .- .-.. .-.. ..-.. / .- . / -. - - / ... - - . / .. -. ..-. - .-.-.-] Do it yourself, you can do it! Now, actually to the teasers.)**

**Conquest of Salem: Chapter 3**

"In literal terms, the shadows were rushing us, as me and the girl had to establish a temporary truce to fight those things."

**Bain's Lament: Chapter 1**

Knowledge is power.


End file.
